Network administrators often analyze the performance of a network, including devices and web applications within the network. Some networks include a network traffic management apparatus configured to optimize or accelerate network traffic or to perform load balancing across a pool of server computing devices, for example. As the network traffic management apparatus manages the traffic of the network, it can be uniquely positioned to monitor and store statistical data and provide detailed metrics regarding the network traffic and/or networked devices. A network traffic management apparatus may be configured with an application visibility and reporting (AVR) module configured to communicate with a database and provide such functionality.
However, analyzing a network is difficult in network traffic management apparatus deployments taking advantage of parallel processing and including a plurality of blades, each of which is configured with an AVR module having an associated database. In order to respond to queries for statistical data, some multi-blade deployments can use a map-reduce or map-reduce-merge algorithm in the database layer to consolidate data. However, such algorithms may be ineffective when one or more databases associated with an AVR module of a blade is a legacy database, a different version than another database, manufactured by a different vendor than another database, and/or does not support the same consolidation algorithm as another database.